


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by costumejail



Series: Paradise Motel Week [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, i think we ALL want to talk about jet stars ass, its all vague tho anyone can read it if theyre comfy w it, radio calls but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Mad Gear calls Jet Star after a concert, loses a bet, and embarrasses himself in front of half of the Fabulous Killjoys.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days), Mad Gear & Missile Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924936
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of [@killjoynest](killjoynest.tumblr.com)'s Paradise Motel Week! You KNOW I had to throw some JetGear in somehow.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Drinking and characters being under the influence  
> \- Some vaguely implied sexual content (brief and vague)

“If I hear you talk about their ass you owe me five carbons.”

“I’m not gonna talk about their ass!”

“You always talk about their ass.”

Mad Gear took another sip of his wine, glaring over the rim of his glass at Missile Kid.

“You’re just jealous beca—”

“No! No talking about Jet’s ass,” Missy snatched the bottle off of the table and took a long swig straight from it. “I’m cutting you off.”

“Fine,” Mads sniffed. What was he about to do again? Oh, right! “I’m calling them.”

He lay back on the bed and pressed a hand behind his ear, turning on his radio chip and cycling through frequencies until he found Jet Star’s.

“Jet! Baby, you there?”

“Hi, Mads,” Jet’s warm voice came through the static. “How was the show?”

“Good!” Enthused Mads. He swiped for the wineglass that he’d set on the table, but Missy moved it out of the way, sticking his tongue out as he did so. “Newsie was there ‘n zie had a bottle of uh... What’s this stuff called?”

“Pinot blanc,” Missy read off the label of the half-empty wine bottle.

“Pinot Blanc! It’s not that good but it was really, really, really, nice of hir to give ‘t away an’ it’s not bad. Right, Missy?”

Missy flipped Mads off, leaning back into the couch cushions and pulling a mirror from his pocket. He took another sip from the bottle, then tensed his face up, sprouting freckles where none had been a moment ago.

“Sounds nice, _cario._ So what’s up?” Mads heard Jet shift and a faint banging came from their side of the connection. “You guys didn’t hit an afterparty?”

“Nooo… I jus’ wanted to call you an’ say hi, ‘n that I miss you, ‘n…” There was something else… Something Missy had said to talk about… Mad’s racked his brain, trying to remember their conversation through a wine-induced haze. Calling Jet… Jet... Jet’s ass... Jet’s ass! “I was just… Thinkin’ about you. You’ve got the nicest ass, Star.”

“Mads…”

“It’s just so, perky. ‘N y’always dress in those jeans that show it off all nice for me. Miss you ‘n your—”

“Mads,” Jet interrupted him.

“Mmm?’” Hummed Mads, lost in thought.

“Hey, noisemaker.”

Mads blinked. That wasn’t Jet’s voice. Then another voice that wasn’t Jet’s sounded as well.

“How was the show, loverboy?”

Oh. Fuck.

“Hi, Party. Hi, Ghoul.” Mads scrubbed a hand over his heated face.

Across the table, Missy howled with laughter.

“Sorry,” Jet mumbled.

“‘S okay.” Rolling over, Mads buried his face in a pillow. “My bad.”

“I’ll call you later, okay, love?”

“Okay.”

“Keep runnin’,” laughed Party Poison and Fun Ghoul in unison.

“Kick rocks,” Mads mocked their tone. “Bye.”

“Talk soon,” Jet replied.

Mads could almost hear the smile in their voice.

He clicked off his chip and rolled onto his back. Missy was still howling, wiping tears from his eyes and he clutched his sides.

“Ha ha, laugh ‘t up.”

It took Missy a few more minutes to get himself under control. He still hiccuped slightly as he drained the last of the wine from the bottle and pointed it at Mads.

“You owe me five carbons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And HUGE thanks to Nestie for organizing this whole week!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
